


Deadly Text

by freckledsoftie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Seungmin, Bullying, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Self-Harm, Top Hwang Hyunjin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledsoftie/pseuds/freckledsoftie
Summary: Hwang Hyunjin.Notorious playboy and bully around JYP High School. His favorite target: Kim Seungmin.He had no idea why Seungmin pissed him off more than the others, but he did. And he never failed to try and make Seungmin's life miserable.He didn't mean to send a text to Seungmin saying, "WHAT THE FUCK YOU IDIOT! GO AND KILL YOURSELF ALREADY!" But, he never retracted it.Until he was visited in the night by some sort of ghost, telling him that if he didn't make things right and save Seungmin, and Seungmin did end up killing himself, Hyunjin would die right along with him.Now it seems to be a battle against his own selfishness to see if Hyunjin can really save Seungmin and himself.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃  
┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊  
┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ˚✩ ⋆｡˚ ✩  
┊ ┊ ┊ ✫  
┊ ┊ ☪︎⋆  
┊ ⊹  
✯ ⋆ ┊ . ˚  
˚✩

trigger warnings:  
↳ mentions of suicide  
↳ mentions of murder  
↳ depictions of self harm  
↳ psychological issues  
↳ mature language

disclaimers:  
\- i do own the plot  
\- there are grammatical errors  
\- i do not own any of the characters  
\- i do not own any image on the cover  
\- i do not own any image used in this story

˚✩  
✯ ⋆ ┊ . ˚  
┊ ⊹  
┊ ┊ ☪︎⋆  
┊ ┊ ┊ ✫  
┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ˚✩ ⋆｡˚ ✩  
┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊  
▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

𝐎 𝐕 𝐄 𝐑 𝐕 𝐈 𝐄 𝐖

Hwang Hyunjin.

Notorious playboy and bully around JYP High School. His favorite target: Kim Seungmin.

He had no idea why Seungmin pissed him off more than the others, but he did. And he never failed to try and make Seungmin's life miserable.

He didn't mean to send a text to Seungmin saying, "WHAT THE FUCK YOU IDIOT! GO AND KILL YOURSELF ALREADY!" But, he never retracted it.

Until he was visited in the night by some sort of ghost, telling him that if he didn't make things right and save Seungmin, and Seungmin did end up killing himself, Hyunjin would die right along with him.

Now it seems to be a battle against his own selfishness to see if Hyunjin can really save Seungmin and himself.


	2. the new kid

"HYUNJIN!"

Hyunjin blinked a couple times before opening his eyes. "Ugh. What do you want?"

Jisung pouted. "So mean, Hyunjinnie. Anyway, I was told to wake you up. If you want, I can grab clothes for you?"

"Your fashion sense is nonexistent," Hyunjin groaned, throwing the blankets off of his body. "I'm scared if you touch my clothes, it'll end up rubbing off on me."

"Whatever." Jisung stomped off, leaving Hyunjin alone in his larger than normal room. He staggered over to his closet, almost falling over twice.

Monday mornings were not his forte, and the last thing he wanted was to go to school. However, school came with the opportunity of being whorshipped— something Hyunjin accepted without hesitation.

Could you say Hyunjin was conceited with an abnormally large ego? You'd be spot on if you thought that. And Hyunjin knew it, too! He knew exactly how conceited and egotistical he was and he did not care.

When he finally dressed, he walked downstairs for approval. Skinny jeans hugged his legs tight, showing his sculpted dancing made his thighs and calves. A sleeveless shirt showed off his biceps, and the jacket around his waist showed just has small his waist was. 

Hyunjin wouldn't be Hyunjin without his accessories. Three different necklaces, a long earring on his left ear, a couple rings on his knuckles and his infamous circle glasses. Were they prescription? Absolutely not. Hyunjin wore contacts with his fake glasses because having to actually glasses was for nerds— and Hyunjin was far above any nerd.

"Jisung, you'd better have my beanie," Hyunjin threatened, sitting at the counter and waiting for his food from the kitchen staff.

Jisung, who had started eating, just tossed a black beanie at Hyunjin, taking another bite of his pancake. He held a hand over his mouth to say, "There y'a go, prince Hyunjin."

"Damn straight," Hyunjin huffed, pulling the beanie over his short, dark hair. "And the payment for wearing something of mine?"

Jisung rolled his eyes but handed him 5,000 Won nonetheless. Hyunjin smiled happily at the dollar bill, slipping it into his back pocket. He took his pancakes from the kitchen staff, not even bothering to say 'thank you'. Hyunjin was beyond spoiled, and he liked it that way.

He liked that his parents were always away on business, so they'd send him money as an "apology." He liked being able to do whatever he wanted, to say whatever he wanted, to go wherever he wanted. He liked being in charge and he could care less about anything else— as long as he was happy.

"I'm going to be home late tonight," he told his the staff. "But still make dinner. I'll eat it as a midnight snack." And with that, Hyunjin and Jisung were on their way to school.

Along the way, they met up with Changbin and Chan, who were extremely giddy about something happening at school.

"What is so amazing that you two won't just shut up?" Hyunjin fumed, fed up with Changbin and Chan's constant babbling.

"Transfer student!" They announced together.

"You know that Aussie kid, Felix?" Changbin asked. Hyunjin and the others knew about Changbin's fascination with the deep voiced fairylike boy, and he made Hyunjin promise Felix would not be harmed by Hyunjin's words. Hyunjin, not having a reason to pick on Felix, dismissed his words but left him alone nonetheless. "He said his best friend is transferring to JYP High."

"What's his name?" Hyunjin asked, an evil glint in his eye. "I want introduce myself."

"Hyunjinnie," Changbin sighed, but recited the boy's name anyway.

"His name is weird," Hyunjin remarked but kept walking. Jisung was right on his heels, while the other two fell back to gossip about the new kid. Hyunjin, not wanting to be left out, fell back into rhythm with them just to hear what they were talking about.

"What do you think he looks like?" Chan asked.

"Felix used an emoji by his name," Changbin said. "I think it was a—"

"No one cares what the emoji is," Hyunjin announced, scowling. He hadn't met the boy yet, but all his friends were doing was talking about him. Like, how special could he really be? If he was transferring in the middle of a school year, he was probably just desperate for attention or some delinquent who can't stay in his own school. "Come on. Let's get to the school."

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Chan asked, slinging an arm around Hyunjin's shoulders. Had it been Jisung or Changbin who did this, Hyunjin wouldn't have hesitated to push them off. But it's because it was Chan.

Athletic, easy-going, cheerful Bang Chan. He was the first person to befriend Hyunjin, so he had some sway over Hyunjin's decisions. And then there was his looks. Hyunjin made the decision, privately, that Chan was almost as good looking as he was. He'd never tell the blond, but he had a small crush on the Australian. Not enough to knock down his own ego, but enough to give him some preferable treatment.

"I'm not in a hurry," Hyunjin scoffed, holding onto Chan's wrist to keep him from letting go. "But I have people who are waiting for the love of their lives to show up? You know, me?"

Chan laughed, hugging Hyunjin with the hand already around Hyunjin. "You're so funny. Alright guys. His Highness is eager to get to school. Come on."

Chan tossed his backpack to Changbin, squaring in front of Hyunjin. "Hop on, Jinnie."

Hyunjin tried to keep from looking to excited, going for a smug look instead. He glanced at Changbin, asking if he'd take his backpack, too, so he would ride on Chan's back.

"I got it," Jisung offered, taking Hyunjin's backpack with care. He cared it on his front, seemingly weighed down by the overall weight on his shoulders.

Hyunjin hopped on Chan's back, using his thighs to hold onto Chan's waist. Chan placed his hands underneath Hyunjin's knees, and then ravenette bit his bottom lip. He placed his arms loosing around Chan's neck, leaning his chin on the blond's fluffy hair.

And they were off. Chan carefully caring Hyunjin like he was precious cargo— which he was. When they arrived at school, Hyunjin sat up straighter, waving to all the students. Girls screamed out his name, and someone started throwing roses and flower petals in front of him.

Hyunjin caught a rose, winning at the girl who through it. He placed the rose in Chan's ear and said, "For my trusty steed."

Chan chuckled, squating again to put Hyunjin down. But Hyunjin didn't want to be put down. "No. Not yet."

"What do you mean?" Chan asked. "My back is starting to hurt."

"Just a little longer. Please?" Hyunjin pleaded, poking out his bottom lip.

"Alright," Chan said, standing back up. He started walking to wherever Hyunjin pointed, until the group saw Lee Felix, his brother, Lee Minho, and his best friend, Yang Jeongin. There was a fourth boy, with shaggy brown hair and a puppy like face. He was sitting next to Felix and smiling. He looked happy, and... apprehensive.

"Oh, yeah. It was a puppy emoji that he used," Changbin announced to the group.

"Kim Seungmin," Hyunjin whispered to himself. "Okay, Chan. To them."

Chan started walking toward the friend group, his steps a little sluggish. When they arrived, Hyunjin patted Chan's shoulder, a signal that he was getting to get down. Hyunjin's boots landed with a soft thud on the dusty ground.

He walked until he was right in front of Felix. "Hello, Felix. This is your new friend, hmm?"

"Seungminnie—" Felix started, and Hyunjin was already annoyed. The nickname was really cute, but it sounded too close to his own nickname. No one's nickname was supposed to be like his. "This is Hwang Hyunjin."

"Oh," was all Seungmin said, which added fuel to the fire for Hyunjin. Oh? That was it? He was blessed with the presence of Hwang Hyunjin and all he said was 'Oh'? What the hell?

"That's it?" Hyunjin asked, voicing his angry thoughts. "Blessed by my presence and all you have to say is 'oh'?"

"Mm," Seungmin nodded. "Felix said you were a little conceited."

Hyunjin wasn't sure who he was angrier with. Seungmin for saying that to his face or Felix for only saying 'a little' conceited. He was very conceited.

"A little? I am very conceited, thank you," Hyunjin corrected him.

"Are you sure that's something to be proud of?" Seungmin asked, to which Hyunjin and Seungmin's friends snickered and laughed.

By this point, Hyunjin was seeing red. He huffed, snapping his fingers for Jisung to bring him his backpack. He swung it around, making sure the straps slapped Seungmin in the face. "Oopies. Prepare for your life to be a living hell."

And with that, Hyunjin stomped off, followed by Jisung. Chan and Changbin seemed to be introducing themselves. Hyun turned around the scoffed. "Chan. Changbin. Let's go."

The two waved to Seungmin, following Hyunjin. Jisung started wringing his hands, and Hyunjin noticed. "Something wrong, Han?"

Jisung flinched at the tone of Hyunjin's voice, but didn't say anything. "Nothing." His voice was small and meek, and any other person would've stopped to see if he was alright, but Hyunjin didn't care. He wasn't going to chase after Jisung. If Jisung wanted to say something, he'd better man up and say it.

The bell signified the first class, and Hyunjin walked into his history class like he owned it— and he did. He sat right in the center near the front, and his friends took the seats in front of him and behind him. Everyone in the class knew no one was allowed to sit next to Hyunjin.

The seats were situated in five rows of five. The row Hyunjin sat in with completely empty. He sat in the exact middle of the row. Chan sat right behind him, Changbin to his left and Jisung to his right.

The teacher called the class to order, getting ready to go over the lesson when Seungmin walked in.

"Pardon the intrusion," Seungmin said. "I got lost in the hallways."

"Can't read, you dog?" Hyunjin snarked, making some of the class laugh.

"That's alright," the teacher said. "Your name?"

"Kim Seungmin."

"Well, Mr. Kim. The only available seats seem to be on Mr. Hwang's row, if you'd kindly have a seat there."

Seungmin walked over and Hyunjin eyed him, attempting to mentally tell him not to take the seat directly next to him. However, Seungmin did just that. He sat in the seat directly next to Hyunjin's right.

Some of the girls gasped, and Jisung shook his head disapprovingly.

"You can't sit there," Hyunjin seethed, whispering to Seungmin.

Seungmin twisted in the seat, seemingly looking for something. "I'm sorry, do you own this seat? I think not." And he unpacked his notebook and pencil case.

Hyunjin sneered, a new determination. Kim Seungmin was about to pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be continued...
> 
> god, i almost hate how much i love how i've written hyunjin's character ; can i just say "room for major character growth"?


	3. asshole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter contains switching point of views and sexual content, however not explicit. a fair warning.

Seungmin was given a very specific instructions by Felix. One of those instruction was under no circumstances do you piss off Hwang Hyunjin. He was ruthless and a huge bully. To mess with him was to sign your own death contract.

And yet, thirty minutes into meeting the boy and Seungmin was sure his days were coming to an end. After taking the seat right next to him, he could feel the anger coming off Hyunjin in waves— that and he was grinding his teeth.Seungmin tried his best to keep from making anymore mistakes. Avoid Hyunjin at all costs, and everything will be fine. Nothing will end the way it did last time. No, he wasn’t going to make the same mistakes. Bystander, that’s who he was to become. He had to just be a bystander.

"We'll be having a project," the teacher announced. "Mr. Kim, I hope you get a competent partner that can help fill you in on what you've missed so far. I'll come down the rows with a basket that has everyone's names in it."

The teacher kept walking down the rows, letting certain students choose their partners. Hyunjin's friend, Seungmin recognized him as Bang Chan, was paired with Seo Changbin.

"Alright!" Bang Chan, giving the boy a high five. Hyunjin's other friend, a boy whose name Seungmin only knows as Han, was paired with Minho. Seungmin felt happy that Minho wasn't paired with Hyunjin because no one from his friend group would have a good time working with him. He also felt a hint of sadness because now he definitely wasn’t going to work with someone he already knew.

"Alright, Mr. Kim. Choose a name," the teacher said, holding the basket to Seungmin. Seungmin stared at the white pieces of paper in the basket, each piece calling for his hand. He handed her a piece of paper from the basket. She read the name and shook her head. "He already has a partner. Choose a new partner, please."

Seungmin moved his hand around in the basket, choosing one near the bottom. The teacher read the name and smiled. "You're quite lucky." Seungmin furrowed his brows. Lucky? How was he lucky? "You've been paired with the person sitting next to you, Mr. Hwang."

Seungmin's eyes grew wide and as he glanced at Hyunjin's face. Hyunjin's eyes were just as wide, but his brows were furrowed, giving him an angry look, which he probably was. Death. He was definitely going to die now, regardless that he has signed his death contract earlier in the day.

"Are we allowed to change partners?" Hyunjin asked, his hand raised. Seungmin looked up at the teacher, hoping for the possibility of not having with work with Hwang Hyunjin.

"Why? Do you not want to work with Mr. Kim?" Oh, how she didn’t know how true that statement was in both regards.

"No," Hyunjin said, almost a little too harshly and a little too quickly.

Seungmin sighed and whispered to himself, "At least he's honest."

"Well, then I'm sorry to say, no, you cannot switch partners," the teacher said, continuing to pass out pieces of paper.

Seungmin stared at his desk in shock and worry. Hwang Hyunjin. His first day of school, a time that's supposed to be a fresh start, but instead he's been targeted by the prince of the school, and, even though he said he was staying as far away as possible from said 'prince', he was now stuck doing a project with him. How _did_ he get himself into these situations?

Seungmin looked over at Hyunjin, who had a calm look over his face. But the longer Seungmin stared, the more that calm turned into a hard, angry look. Most likely plotting Seungmin's death, ensuring he'd get a new partner. Seungmin could already foresee getting pushed in front of a bus, off a bridge, maybe poisoned. Or, maybe Hyunjin would make it look like an accident, who knows? And he was so rich (as Felix had told him _many_ times) that he could probably get away with it. Either to make all evidence disappear or get a lawyer good enough that he'd be acquitted.

The teacher finally returned to the front, but by then Seungmin had turned the world out. His new plan was how he was going to survive his partnership with Hyunjin for... when was this project due?

"The project is due in a month," the teacher announced, writing the date on the board.

Seungmin released a breath in dread. A month. He was stuck with him for a month. Maybe he could just due the whole project quickly and avoid Hyunjin all together. He'll just look everything up and write it himself.

"Now, cheating." She said seriously, setting her glasses on her table. "I want video footage of you and your partner working on this entire project. Start to finish, everything you guys come up with, I want a recording of it. You can choose to show your faces or not, you can edit out background noise, but I want an audio recording. That way I can be the judge of the classic excuse of great minds think alike."

Over. Seungmin's life was over. Maybe he chose the wrong school to come to. He only came to this school because Felix said it would be fun to have him there. Maybe he could change classes. Avoid Hyunjin all together.

The bell dismissed them, and Seungmin trudged to his next class. When he walked in, he took a seat, unpacking his goods. He noticed Hyunjin walk in and towards him, and Seungmin started packing up in case he needed to move seats.

Hyunjin slammed his hands on Seungmin's desk, sliding him a piece of paper. "My address. Come, alone, tomorrow at 6."

"Why not tonight?" Seungmin questioned.

Hyunjin's nostrils flared. "I have plans tonight, dog."

And with that, he took his seat on the other side of the room. At least Seungmin didn't have to sit next to him. Honestly, he didn't think Hyunjin was going to be that difficult to deal with. He assumed he was just a pain in the ass, not an egotistical pain in the soul.

By the time math was over, Seungmin realized it was time for lunch. "This schedule is so weird. I only go to three classes today."

Seungmin, following the map Felix had so beautifully made for him, found the lunch table with his friends. "Thank God I found you guys."

"Minho told me what happened in history," Felix started off right away. "I am so, so sorry this has happened to you. I wish it was someone else, honestly."

"I wouldn't wish this torture on anyone else," Seungmin said with a small smile. "I can handle it. I'm a big boy."

"Yeah, but this is Hwang Hyunjin," Jeongin whimpered. "He's really, really mean."

"Was he mean to you?" Seungmin asked.

Jeongin lowered his head and nodded. "I don't know why Hwang is so mean. Chan and Changbin are really nice and kind."

"I don't see how he's friends with him," Minho grumbled, stabbing his food.

"He'll come around, Minho," Felix said, hugging his brother. "He promised you, remember?"

"Wait, who are you talking about?" Seungmin asked.

"Don't bother," Jeongin sighed, slurping his ramen. "I've been asking them to tell me for weeks, but they said the less people know, the safer the secret."

"I mean, the only reason I know is because I snuck onto Min's phone," Felix mumbled, pushing the tips of his fingers together. "He got really mad at me."

"I promised to keep it a secret. He doesn't even know you know," Minho said. He glanced behind Felix and cursed. "Hwang and his gang are coming."

"Ha. A rhyme," Jeongin giggled.

Seungmin toward to his right, where Hyunjin was being followed by Han, carrying two trays, and Chan and Changbin were carrying their own trays.

They all sat down a few tables over, where Han slid a tray of food in front of Hyunjin. A couple others joined them, seemingly in kahoots with the group.

Seungmin sighed. "Alright. Explain to me who they are."

"I got this time," Jeongin said, making Felix close his mouth. "So, you already know Hwang Hyunjin. Sort of the crown prince at the school, he controls that whole group. In fact, he pretty much controls the whole school. Next to him, with the dark hair and light eyes, which are contacts, by the way, is Han Jisung. He acts as Hwang's personal lap dog. He follows him around like a lovesick puppy.

"Across from Han is Seo Changbin. For some reason, he's, like, in love with Felix. Everyone knows it, and I don't know why Felix doesn't just—"

"I would never date him while he's friends with someone like Hwang Hyunjin," Felix said, venom laced into his voice. "I don't want to be associated with that psycho in any way."

"Well there you have it. Next to Changbin is Bang Chan. He's athletic and smart and talented and everyone loves him. As in, everyone has to love him. No one knows why but people who make fun of Chan disappear and everyone knows Chan doesn't have the power, so everyone has assumed it's Hwang." Jeongin shivered. "No one knows why Hwang is so protective of Chan, so it's assumed he's in love with him."

Seungmin looked over at Hyunjin, who was smiling at Chan. "I can definitely see that's he's in with Chan. Does Chan feel the same way?"

Jeongin shook his head, looking down with a blush. Felix smirked and said, "We're all pretty sure Chan likes Jeongin. Evidence: Chan smiles when he talks to Jeongin and likes to initiate skinship."

"Oh? Skinship?" Seungmin smirked. "Like hugs."

"Caressing," Felix says, in his adorable high voice, as he strokes Jeongin's strangely muscular bicep. "He loves Jeongin. I'm sure."

"Okay, tell me the rest of the people," begged Seungmin.

"Minatozaki Sana and Hirai Momo," Jeongin said, discretely pointing toward the two girls who seemed to be competing for Hyunjin's attention. "They're very knowingly in love with him, and every other girl is supposed to back off because they're so sure that he'll choose one of them. Oh, and that guy next to Chan is known as BamBam. I haven't learned his name, but Chan and BamBam have been friends since middle school? I think? The last guy is Park Jinyoung. He's pretty popular around here, too, and it was rumored he was dating Hyunjin at one point, but no one's sure about anything."

"Let me give you an overview," Minho added in. "This school works as its own society. Hwang Hyunjin and his friends are the celebrities. The rest of us are the common folk who are supposed to want to be acknowledged by them, you know? They want us to want to be like them. Not gonna lie, I would fantastic in skinny jeans because have you seen my ass in jeans? Eighth wonder of the world, babe. However, I don't want people staring at my ass all day, unlike Hwang Hyunjin, who if you stared at his ass all day, he'd probably make a show of it."

"You're rambling," Felix said, leaning toward Minho.

"All I'm saying is don't get swept up in the gossip around Hyunjin and his people. You'd just stress yourself out and you'd probably become the gossip yourself."

"Okay. Sounds easy enough considering I don't want to be on Hwang Hyunjin's radar at all." Seungmin finished off his lunch, standing up to threw his lunch away. As he turned around, he came into contact with a cold liquid— that cold liquid being Hyunjin's drink. The blue liquid mixed itself into Seungmin's white shirt, while Seungmin tried to get the ice from under his shirt. Unfortnuately, he tucked his shirt in so as he tried to get it out, a cube slipped beneath his waist line, melting against his croch.

"Oh, I am so sorry," Hyunjin smirked. "Didn't see you there, little dog. I was done with it anyway, but are you thirsty? There's some on the floor. You can lick it up."

"What the hell?" Seungmin seethed, wiping his hands against his thighs, trying not to let the cold get to him. Thank God he had a change of clothes on him because he did not want to continue his day with Hyunjin's drink on his body. "What's your problem with me?"

"You don't know your place," Hyunjin said, his smirk turning into a sneer. "I'm helping you. Do what I tell you, and you'll fit in here."

"You're just a bully," Seungmin said, just shaking his head. "They say those who are bullies hurt others because they're hurting themselves."

Hyunjin laughed, turning around and looking over his shoulder. "Nah. I just like being an asshole."

———

Hyunjin sat down at his table, feeling extremely accomplished. The look on Seungmin's face was fulfilling, and that dog would finally understand where he belong in the school's hiearchy— at the bottom.

"Jinnie, why did you do that?" Chan sighed, compiling all of his food into his container so it would be easier to throw away. "There were three other trash cans near him."

"He needs to know his place," Hyunjin said, hoping he wasn't sneering at Chan. "We are the rulers of this school and he is a dog. That's where he belongs."

Chan heaved a sigh, standing up and throwing away his food. He put his backpack on, looking at Hyunjin with sad eyes. "I hope you know what you're doing. This could end very badly."

"It only ends one way. With me on top," Hyunjin said confidently. Chan shrugged and shook his head, leaving the cafeteria. Hyunjin's eyes followed Seungmin instead as he returned to his table and grabbed his backpack. Felix and Minho stood up and walked out with him. Jeongin sat alone at the table, and Hyunjin got an idea.

He promptly walked over, sitting in front of Jeongin with a sultry smile. "Hi, Yang."

"Hwang," Jeongin addressed him with a whimper.

"Last time I checked, I'm older than you."

"H-Hwang-hyung, I mean. Hi." Jeongin amended, looking at his lap. "What's up?"

"I'm just curious," Hyunjin said, resting his chin in his right palm. "Your relationship with Chan. What is it?"

"He's just nice to me, that's all," Jeongin whispered. "Nothing's going on. He's a good friend."

"A good friend," Hyunjin snorted. "As if Chan would be friends with you. He's dragging you along. He's definitely playing you."

"Is he?" Jeongin asked, tears forming in his eyes. Hyunjin saw an opportunity and smirked.

"Totally, but because I'm the only one allowed to mess with you, how about we get him back for breaking your heart, yeah?" Hyunjin smirked.

Jeongin looked between both of Hyunjin's dark eyes and hesitantly nodded. "Okay."

"Great. I'll be in touch," Hyunjin smiled sweetly, a little too sweetly. As he returned to his table, his sweet smile turned more sinister. This'll teach that brat not to talk to Chan.

———

Hyunjin arrived at the party fashionably late, just to see how many people would be drunk. He made his way to the kitchen and grabbed the nearest beer bottle, chugging as much of it down as possible.

He cringed at the taste, how it burned his throat, but he loved the buzzed feeling. Instantly, he went looking for someone to make out with. He found Kim Taehyung in the corner making out with someone who seemed to be Sana.

"Loyal my ass," Hyunjin growled, downing the rest of his beer. He saw Momo in the corner and, with the lick of his lips, made his way over to her. No reason to not have fun with her while he's available.

"Hey, Mo," he greeted her, pining her to the wall. She reeked of alcohol, as though Hyunjin didn't himself, and he smashed their lips together. He could taste the beer taste she tried to mask with chewing gum. He stuck his tongue in her mouth without giving her a chance to part her lips. He found the chewing gum, moved it to his mouth and started chewing.

"Thanks, sweets," he winked, leaving her breathless and flushed against the wall. He made his way to where the music was being played, changing it from the boring American pop music to something faster. He didn't care it wasn't his house. He was Hwang Hyunjin. He did what he wanted.

He settled on something by 3racha, a group Jisung, Chan, and Changbin had put together. Whenever Hyunjin asked about joining them, they always gave some lame excuse. Hyunjin pieced together they didn't want him to join— or anyone else for that matter— so Hyunjin stopped asking. It was obvious he was too good for them anyway.

Hyunjin sat on one of the leather couches near the back of the house, watching people enter. At this point, he couldn't really distinguish features of different people, and he could barely keep his eyes open.

He felt someone sit next to him, running their fingers across his chest and arms. "Who are you?"

"Someone who will make you feel good," came a sultry voice, fingers making their way to his belt. Hyunjin grabbed their wrist, throwing their hand away. "I think the fuck not.”

Hyunjin stood promptly, not caring for the throbbing he felt. Did he want someone to suck him off? Kind of. Did he want it while he was drunk? No. If he was going to be sucked off, it was going to be because he chose them, not being he was drunk and wanted to feel the euphoria. 

Hyunjin decided to walk around, looking for anyone that he knew. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Felix enter with Minho. He rolled his eyes, not bothering to approach them until he saw Kim Seungmin enter. What the _hell_ was he doing at _this_ party? He was a nobody! He didn’t belong here!

And that was when Hyunjin decided to approach them. Seungmin had spotted Hyunjin’s approach before the others. Retreat. Instant retreat. Hyunjin felt pleased with himself, thus he turned around and continued walking back to direction he came from. He found Chan in one of the back rooms, drunk off his ass. Hyunjin had no idea why he drank if he had absolutely _zero_ tolerance for alcohol. 

Remembering what he had promised Yang Jeongin, he pulled out his phone and hastily took a picture of some girl taking advantage of Chan, kissing him as she grinder against him. Hyunjin just left after the picture was taken because Chan wasn’t his problem. If he wanted to drink, knowing a couple sips and he wouldn’t be able to control his actions, that was his problem. Instead, Hyunjin used a phone he knew wouldn’t be traced back to him and sent the picture to Jeongin. 

_See how the brat likes that_ , Hyunjin thought to himself. He grabbed a new beer from the fridge, checking the time. Ten after eleven. And he was bored already. “Damn, and I really thought I’d get a kick out of this until at least midnight,” Hyunjin said bitterly, not caring if anyone heard because the music muffled his words anyway.

———

Hyunjin arrived home and immediately went to the kitchen. Just as he had requested, there was food in the kitchen waiting for him. He put it in the microwave, having a little compassion to not wake up the staff— mostly because they would tell his parents he came back home drunk, despite everyone knowing he drank.

He pulled out his phone, the one he used to send the image to Jeongin, and saw that the boy had read it. It also hit him that he wasn’t at the party when Felix, Minho, and Seungmin showed up. Ugh, Seungmin. Who was he to show up at a party on his first day of school? And on a Monday night? You’d think he’d be more responsible. He looked like he had a stick up his ass in the first place, so he might as well act like. 

“Can he even handle alcohol?” Hyunjin snorted. “I bet he’s like Chan.”

The microwave beeped, shouting at Hyunjin to get off his butt and get his food.

“This thing is fucking annoying!” Hyunjin tended to swear more when he was drunk, mostly because everything irritated him much more. And the microwave was on the top of his death list. “If I didn’t need you to warm up my food, I’d add you into my death note.”

Was Hyunjin an anime addict? If you thought or even voiced that opinion, he’d kill you. Hyunjin wouldn’t consider himself an anime addict. He was very hard to please, but when he found a show he did like, he tended to finish it that day. He had seen so many memes, that even though he has never seen an episode of death note, he knew the premise of the entire show— including any spoilers. 

He sat at the island, phone in his hand as he contemplated different shows to watch. He was pretty much okay with any genre, even the more dirty ones. He didn’t care if it was animated or life action, he just wanted something to keep his attention. He stumbled upon a show called “Madoka Magical Girl” but he had seen too many comments about that show and he knew he wouldn’t like it. Instead, he settled for trying “Jujutsu Kaisen”.

About halfway through the first episode, he stopped, brain trying to process what he was watching— well, more like reading. “Maybe I should pick this up at a later time.”

Hyunjin, finally exhausted from the day, slides into his bed— deciding to just take a shower when he wakes up— and falls into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof, not me pushing my anime preferences onto hyunjin—


End file.
